Black and Gray
by dark-dreams-of-love
Summary: Beware of the Black Butler. He's a two faced demon with a smile that could kill a person. No. I'm serious. I saw a Shinigami almost die of blood loss from it. That demon is a plague to the female kind. So run. Its to late for me. I'm already damned. OC
1. His Demoness, Damned

His Demoness, Damned

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Demons have hearts.

They also have souls,

and emotions.

Our hearts are small, black, and _weak_. So there's no use for them.

Our souls are so many colors: r_ed, blue, green, yellow, black, purple_. Anything and everything. Perfect. So we eat them.

Emotions are strong, bold, ugly, and sometimes a hinder. We prefer to use them _only_ when necessary. Other than that, we rely on our instinct to get us by. Instinct helps you survive. Emotions can get you killed.

So don't think us _soulless, heartless_ bastards.

We're worse than that. _Much worse._

* * *

You can't describe _Hell_ on a chart. Or organize it like a family tree. Or place it on a map. _Hell_ is like a circle or better yet layers.

The First Layer is **Dhante**:

Or as the Higher level demons like to call (_jest_) Limbo. Where the lower class demons live and strive. Its a barren waste land of dead trees and dusty ground where others live by eating each other. Using only their brute strengthen and will to survive. They have about as much power as a full male lion. Powerful to humans.

Not even dust on a Demon Noble's boot.

They are called _Jikininki_.

* * *

The Second Layer is **Lhuust**:

A place of beauty and the sweet scent of...anything thy's hearts desire. The land is green and wealthy, robust in its fortunate health. Untold pleasure are told to happen there all from the open arms of the exotic demons laying wait. Their beauty unimaginable. Their charm; witty and clever. It is legend that the Great Lord himself spent a millenia there. Wrapped in the arms of the pleasure and sin of his creation. Don't be fooled by their poisonous touches and empty words. They are...after all...demons.

Humans call them _Incubus or Succubi_. We call them _Asmodeus_.

* * *

The Third Layer is **Gluthney**:

That is where the repugnant, grotesque demons lie. They are lazy, and wealthy; willing to assert their power over others to control them. Making them do things they would not do themselves. They enslave and abuse other demons. Bribery, black mail, nothing is too low them for them to do. Without their wealth, and powerful demons that serve; they would be nothing but fat beast. Their world is nothing but a jungle of sickening smells of sweet smoke, the heavy breath of fear, and bitterness of blood.

They are called _Ose_**.**

* * *

The Fourth Layer is **Grheed**:

A place where the air is heavy and cold. A barren wilderness of planes of yellow grass and stoic tress standing alone. The demons here are calculating and cold like the world around them. They trust no one but themselves and their trophies (_but even they sometimes lie_). They are beautiful like the _Asmodeus_ and selfish like the _Ose, _but they are better at both. Once they want something, it will take the Great Lord and Hell itself to rip them away from their crave. They are cruel and conniving creatures.

They are called _Haagenti._

* * *

The Fifth Layer is **Vhiolunce**:

Red as blood; I have been told. The demons are strong and wise. Powerful and beautiful as any other demon in any layer. They crave chaos and war. Thrive on it.

They aren't empty like the _Asmodeus._

They aren't lazy like the _Ose._

They aren't selfish like the _Haagenti. _

Most certainly not mindless like the _Jikininki_.

They are perfect. The perfect creation after the Great Lord himself.

They are called _Leviathan_.

* * *

The Sixth Layer is **Zadist**:

Or paradise. A place with so much lore it is impossible to sort out the truth between the lies. Only the Great Lord, his mate, and his Harem of Treasures can live. Along with his 10 generals and invited guests. No one has seen hair or tail of the Great Lord and his general's in over 18 millenia. The 10 Noble Prophet's rule the 5 Layer's in their name.

The Great Lord Lucifer rules our _Hell_.

* * *

and who am I? I'm assuming your all wondering. What am I too these six layers? What is my purpose?

I am nothing. I have no purpose.

I'm just the damned maid.


	2. His Demoness, Curious

His Demoness, Curious

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

The air was hot in Dhante. It was also _suffocating_. This dead, hot air. I sat on a white tree stump staring at the nothingness of my surroundings. I began wishing I could be any where but here at the moment. Sadly, only this place was bearable compared to the others. The other layers made my nose itch and caused my skin to break out in red hives making me look diseased. Plus the stares I would get.

"The 12th child of a Noble _Ose_ and Wealthy _Asmodeus_, a _Jikininki_! _Jikininki_! Oh poor blighted days for such a thing to be born in a Noble's house! Her other siblings came out great, while the 12th as fallen so low. The Great Lord must frown upon thee."

What. Utter. Nonsense.

I glowered as I felt my nose build up an awful itch causing my gray eyes to water in agitation. Will this weakness ever stop! One day I will sneeze and end up getting my head cut off by another. My body will be devoured along with my colored soul while my face lay away, eyes blotchy red, and nose running with snot! What a humiliating idea! I mentally scoffed at myself as I commanded my face to remain natural despite my unbearable itchy nose. Weakness was not tolerable. Not in Dhante. Not any where.

Perhaps I should go to the surface world. I rolled my eyes at the thought of the idea and to abolish the water building in my eye lids. I would not last long on the surface world. I had no power. I could not build a contract with a human and I was not strong enough to capture a wandering soul before the Death Gods. I would die within 3 years without proper nourishment. Here I would have food and water. Things I will need to survive, but there...I would have freedom. Would that freedom be worth my death?

My withered heart leaped in my chest. Dear Great Lord. It almost would be. There I would know my time, know my place. Here? Here, it was uncertain, I would never know when my time was up. When my colored soul would be devoured by another. The surface world. Great Lord, the surface world, I wouldn't have to worry. I would spend my time wisely, and when my time would come, my colored soul would return the the Great Lord. To begin anew. It was an _intriguing_ idea.

I dug my heel into the white ground watching my abused boot made a pattern in the dust. I sneezed and covered my face blocking out a puff of dirt wafting upward. Will I still have this pathetic weakness on the surface? Or will it be as clean and fresh like freshly spilled blood? Or the sweet tasting rain? Yes, it rained in _Hell_. It rain black like tar or oil. I briefly wondered if it rained on the surface. If I do go, I wish to dance in the rain and taste the drops to see if it also tasted like sweet flesh and ash. If not, that will be thing I will miss in _Hell_. The rain was absolutely gorgeous at the Setting Day.

To the surface or to...no where?

I sneezed again and rubbed my nose unladylike. I stood up and stretched my arms above my head. I paused as I looked up at my hands covered by white fingerless glove than to my long nails. I squinted my blurry eyes looking at dark rings under my nails. Damnation. I pulled my hands back down and lift it to my face. I got blood under my nails. I sighed and patted my white dress for comfort when I noticed my hand touched my bare thigh. I gave another weary sigh and glanced at my torn bloodied dress. I hadn't noticed I had torn it when I was had a large fit a few minutes back. Out of all the things unholy! This was my best dress. I cupped my head and dug my dirty fingers into my unruly gray hair in frustration. Today was just not my day. Never mind. The day was _never_ my day. Feeling my nose build up and my eyes water I let out a groan. Stepping forward I ignored the way my feet sank down unnaturally into the moist ground. I kicked the thrown appendages out of my way as I tromped past the mass of slain bodies.

* * *

I sniffed as I looked down at the black liquid pool with relief. Slipping out my worn dress and boots I slipped a pale leg into the water sighing in both pleasure and pain. The natural boiling heat both eased my muscles and stung my many wounds. I slipped through the water until I reached the deeper end where I was covered above my chest. Cupping the water, I splashed it upon my face and began cleaning away the grim and blood caked to my skin. While I bathed myself I began pondering about the surface world and the things I would find there and _not_ find there. I had never seen a human before. Would they be weak like others say. Greedy and selfish creatures like _Haagenti _or benevolent and kind like the wicked angels? So many questions, and I was eager for the answers. Will there the legendary sun? The bright mass of fire in the sky that said to light up the world. What would human food taste like? What would human's taste like? I hummed at the thought.

"This I was not expecting," A voice chuckled. A strong, slick, _male_ voice. I tensed, my hands freezing at their attempt to unravel my braid as I stared wide eyed out into the pool.

"A female. Bathing in an isolated area alone, and injured, I see." his voiced held wicked amusement, "No. I do say I was not expecting this." How could I not have sensed him? I should be able to sense every _Jikininki_ in the area.

Unless...he was not _Jikininki_...which _was _possible...and _so_ not good. Others rarely come to Dhante and when they do, it was never to see the scenery. I needed to compose myself. Fast.

"What ever shall I do?" he teased which caused me to flinch.

I forced my fear down into my body and made sure my face was cold and calm by glancing down at the reflective water.

"Are you just going to stand there still as a statue or you to turn around and greet your visitor?" he asked in a mocking seductive tone. I mentally cursed my luck as I turned to look at the intruder.

I was surely not going to last the hour.

"I'm sorry I have not had a civilized conversation in many years. I forget myself," I answered calmly as I stared at the other demon. I reached out my right hand placing my index and middle fingers over my pulse on the opposite my neck and gave a slight bow. A submissive bow to a powerful and stronger demon. An elegant brow was raised as his red eyes glowed mischievously.

"Oh? Another surprise," he mused tapping his temple with an long black claw. I resisted a shudder. This male was powerful. And _old. _Two things that wont do me any good if I should need to escape. Today was not my day at all.

"What is an educated female doing in a lonely place such as Limbo?" he inquired as he leaned back against a withered tree crossing his dark arms. His chin was raised in a superior taunt as his relaxed pose made his body language scream mockery. He knew I was not powerful enough to even harm him, and he was flaunting it in my face.

That bastard.

I kept a cool facade as I returned my hands to my hair, an attempt to show him I was not bothered or frightened by his superior presence.

Try as I might though, I could not hide the slight high pitch that revealed my fear. "I am just a _Jikininji_."

"I see," he hummed his red eyes hooded, "Do tell me how is it you are not beast?"

I kept my face impassive, "Maybe it is my own superior luck. Or just the will of the Great Lord."

"Luck or Favor is it?" he stated with a slow smirk. I refrained from blushing. The male had such a beautiful face. Maybe he was _Asmodeus_? But the way he held himself and the way his eyes held such cruel intelligence made me cease that idea. He surely must have many admires.

"Tell me your name _Jikininji_," he demanded still with that smirk but his eyes flashed. I allowed myself to narrow mine. Did he think me stupid? A demon's name is his treasure. His freedom. Tell another his name and one could command him if they so wished. Most of time; it is so. This demon was insane if he thought I would give my name freely. I would rather be devoured than lose my free will.

"If I give you mine," I retorted coolly with a small wicked smile, "Tell me yours as trade." The demon remained smiling seemingly unbothered by my witty reply. Only did his darkening eyes reveal his displeasure.

"It is a fair trade," I mumbled as I combed out my hair, "Don't you think?" I looked up revealing my glowing eyes. He was silent. The silence continued for a long time him observing me as I bathed with my back to him. Which was a risky move, I knew, but I couldn't help try to hold some kind of privacy since a certain male didn't have the decency to leave. I tried my best to ignore his stares while keeping open my instincts so they could alert me if his body language should change. I took my time washing my body, cleaning my hair, my nails, inspecting my wounds, all in hopes for the demon would tire and leave me in peace. He never did, he just stood there leaning against the tree watching in wait. After an hour of close detailed cleaning I was ready to emerge out of the water from sheer tiredness and boredom. I slipped on my torn dress over my naked body praying softly to the Great Lord to bring a flock of flesh eating birds eat this impossible demon and his unwavering gaze. When that didn't happen nor did the demon make a move on my person, I allowed my body do disappear in a gust of wind. I fled from the demon to another layer in hopes to never encountering him again.

* * *

The Great Lord has a horrible sense of humor.

For 2 months I had been gathering supplies for my travel to the surface world. I had also avoided going the Dhante for the time being, staying mostly in the 2nd and 3rd layer in slight hope of avoiding another meeting with the powerful demon with eyes the color of blood. I had informed my family of my intentions of going to the surface world. I was meet with neither disapproval or concern. _Dapa_ had waved his fat arm in dismissal and _Meme_ had asked me to let in the next guest before I even finished speaking. It was unsurprising and extremely hurtful.

Demons were not made to be alone, in a way like humans, they also needed companionship. Why do you think some seduce, bribe, steal, keep anything and everything that catches their eye. Demons were such lonely creatures.

While in the market on the 3rd layer eying a delectable yellow soul from a demon dog that was supposedly not spoil for 3 months (highly recommended by the courier) there was low spine quivering chuckle that came from behind. Before I could react, hands place themselves in a iron grip on my hips making me immobile. Hot breath creased my ear as black hair entered my peripheral vision.

"Do not fall for this obvious trick, _llegho chyue,_" the infuriating male chuckled in my ear. My eyebrow twitched. Did he seriously call me a _little child_? He raised a dark hand and waved it over the twinkling soul. As it past over the soul the yellow fell and changed into a murky brown. My nose twisted in disgust. It was an old and rioted soul, decayed from its time outside its host. The courier roared in anger and began cursing at the amused male. I felt my hope fall as I stared at the murky soul and briefly wonder if all my other previsions I had bought for my departure were just as defaulted as this one. I came out of my thoughts as I heard the courier go silent as well as the whole market. I looked up and noticed the soul had magically disappeared and the male courier looking oddly green scratching at his neck as if he was chocking. He fell back to the ground making gargling noises. My shoulders tensed as a powerful aura passed over me, and I could feel its dark glee over the males obvious distress. A hand gripped my arm pulling me away from the suffocating demon and away from the waiting vultures watching with keen interest to see if the courier would die or not. Than a fight over his soul would surely follow. I looked at up at the demon who held a passive look on his face as he lead me through the crowded road. I wondered if he was here to finish me off.

"You have some nerve leaving me while I was deep in thought, female," he stated looking down at me with hooded eyes. I narrowed my own. Deep in thought? What a loose lie.

"I had other places to be than in your company," I said coldly yanking my wrist free.

"Oh?" he said with a smirk. I gasped in surprise as I was suddenly thrown against a wall, a hand grasped around my throat the other placed on my hip. The demon leaned in close his face inches from my own. It was...intimidating.

"Do you dislike my presence, female?"

I nearly snorted. I liked it about as much as my allergies, but I would never state such a weakness.

"To like or dislike, one would require feelings for another," I replied coldly glaring up at the demon. A dark look pasted over the male's face. He removed the grip from my neck and instead grasped my chin.

"How quick and sharp your tongue is," he hissed his eyes slitted like a cat, "Shall I dull it a little?"

It took all my will power to keep my face blank as I inwardly scowled at him. Wishing to wipe off that insufferable smirk that I was beginning to grow hatred for.

This demon was just playing with me.

I jerked away from the male with ease and stepped back onto the busy street.

I turned to look at him, "Don't touch me so freely."

"My apologizes," he stated and gave a mock bow. I gritted my teeth. Absolutely infuriating. I turned my back on the demon for the second time.

"Where are you heading to this time, female?" the demon called after me.

I paused and looked over my shoulder. I had no reason to tell him but I didn't feel the compulsion to hide it either. So instead of holding my tongue, I pointed to the red sky.

"The surface," I said with ease and continued onward. The demon stood there with an amused expression, holding his face in thought.

"Ooh?"

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

**My first Sebby story! ... I'm nervous! I hope i do well! **

**I'm trying make a different character from what of all I've read. I didn't want to make a female from the future cause well...thats been done.  
**

**And someone from the Ceil's century sounded BORING! so I went with a demon. A low class demon, whose been alone and fighting since birth.  
**

**Someone who isn't used to the company of others and especially having the full attention of others.  
**

**I didn't want the personality to be to LOUD or OUT THERE  
**

**Someone who is a bit of a introvert...i guess? Well tell me what you think!  
**

**love, Kat  
**

**R&R would be much appreciated! THANKS! :3**


	3. His Demoness, Survivor

His Demoness, Survivor

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

The Ferry Master was a trickster.

"~oh. Tis wont do. No tis wont do, yes.? Ye wants ah ride to thee skies? Ye won't last ah day in meh eyes. Give rest, Meh Lad-ee, ye don't want to ruin thy best dress. Shall me pour thee tea, yes? Pull out ah chair to rest thy dainty feet? Meh Lad-ee, ye should let rest to this worrisome some quest. Me shall be best company while ye stay with meh," he promised bowing mockingly.

I hide my nervousness by glaring at the withered old trickster. The road to the surface world is not as easy as one would think. Getting to the gate was a journey in itself. Traveling out into the farthest reaches into Dhante. Into the hordes of mindless _Jikininki _that gather and make home. It was the farther than I had ever gone before. And that was the easy part. The trickster was the guardian of the Black Gate and he will not allow just anyone or anything to pass through. There was always a price to pay. It could range from a single gift of a soul or actual bodily sacrifice. One would guess it would depend on the Ferry Master's mood. So here I am. Ready to sacrifice everything to cross the river to pass through the gate.

"I do not wish for your hospitality, Ferry Master," I apologized coldly and caressed my bag for strength, "I have been preparing for this trip for 5 months. I won't be persuaded."

The Ferry Master lifted his head, and I could see a single gold eye twinkling from under his ratted hood.

"Ye won't heed meh words?" he replied softly and his cracked lips smiled, "Tis ah shame. Meh eyes are sharp, yes, and me can see thy are weak. Weak as babe, yes," He moved faster than I could comprehend. I was standing there clutching my bag and the next I was pinned to a black tree with claws grasping my throat.

"~A fools quest," he sang, "~One wonder's where she goes? Will she tell? Only time knows." I gagged as the claw tightened and glared at the trickster with blurry eyes.

"M-my-" I coughed, "-reason is my own."

The gold eye beamed.

"~Wrong," he hummed, "~_**answer**__!_" He pulled me back and slammed me into the trunk of the tree repeatedly. The tree groaned under the attack and after the 6th slam it gave way and I flew back more than 20 feet away. I spat blood as I felt my bones groan in strain as I pushed myself up on my elbows. I glanced at the Ferry Master who was singing to himself stalking his way over to me. I than looked over to my bag sprawled open revealing my collection of precious souls. My eyes widened in surprise. Immediately I went to their side and pushed the souls pack into the pack. I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned my head and froze.

"~The contracted are free," he sang claw raised, "~For others there is ah fee." The claw came down and I jumped to the side to dodge the blow. The was a quake and the earth split apart at the exact spot I once sat. My eyes widened in terror. _I need to flee _my mind screamed. I looked around the area quickly trying to find a possible escape root. The land was free of vegetation, a dusty plain with open skies. There was opinions everywhere but no cover and the Ferry Master was quicker.

I felt a sharp pain in my gut. I gasped. The Ferry Master grinned wildly as he twisted his claw into my intestines. The earth gave way and I fell back throwing up blood.

"The contracted are free. For others there is ah fee, " he chanted his face glowing in wicked pleasure, "The contracted are free. For others there is ah fee!" I saw my death in his eye. I raised my hand to protect myself as I screamed my final plea of life.

"I wish to be free!"

There was silence. There was no pain. I looked up at him in question. The trickster loomed over me his claw inches from away from the finishing blow. He had his head cocked curiously.

I swallowed nervously, "The surface world...offers a freedom...this place cannot." I waited eying the Ferry Master's reaction. He stood still waiting for me to elaborate. Gather my courage, I continued:

"This place is madness. I'm hoping-" I shook my head, "No. I _know _the surface world will be better. I'm willing to sacrifice everything, even my own life, for that brief chance of freedom."

The trickster grinned and laughed, "Thee words are foolish."

I paled thinking my life over. I closed my eyes waiting the finishing strike.

"But me like ye, yes." the Ferry Master giggled.

My eyes opened in shock. The Ferry Master turned away and doubled over in a fit of giggles. I backed away from the insane trickster holding my stomach wound. I reached over to my thrown bag and pulled it closer. Reaching inside I pulled out the freshest soul I had. It twinkled a dark purple color and let out a delicious aroma that made my mouth slightly water. I pulled it closer on the full intention of consuming it. A claw caught my wrist causing me to drop the precious soul. I looked up to see the trickster grinning at me. He lifted me up effortlessly making my body dangled in the air inches from the ground.

"Now for thy fee, yes." he stated causing me to blink in surprise. I thought my reasoning was the fee?

I licked my lips nervously, "Alright than. I have plenty of souls for your pleasure-"

He waved me off, "Thy third rate souls are not meh taste."

My eyes grew as an ominous wind cut through the plain hitting me and the Ferry Master. The trickster's robe shook violently in the wind causing the hood to be pushed back revealing his face. It took all my will power to keep my face passive even though my stomach rolled and lurched in disgust. The trickster's face looked like it had been cut apart and sewn together carelessly with different types of flesh. One eye color was gold while the other was consumed by black. He had only one green brow that differed with his pale blonde hair, and his nose was crocked and pointed. He looked...revolting. His lips, which I could see looked quite feminine, smiled.

"Yes, yes. This shall be payment enough,"

"What do you mean?" I questioned and bit my lip to keep my insides from spew out my mouth.

"~Oh. Me need new one every so often. For me'ah quite old, yes. Quite old.," he laughed, "Me'ah not as built well as thee young ones today. Need new part so often. Like ah chair that needs ah new leg." He raised me higher straining my arm upward. His eyes glowed mischievously as he eyed the limb.

My eyes grew in comprehension, "M-my arm? You wish for my arm?" The Ferry Master lifted his other arm which I realized I have never seen him once use. The sleeve fell away revealing a dark purple arm. A pungent smell of decay hit my nose making me cringe. I closed my eyes as they began to water.

Disgusting.

"Such beauty," the Ferry Master complimented, "Thy arm is strong but slim and fair. Yes, ah perfect limb for meh." His claw caressed my wrist fondly, "Do ye wish to trade?"

I cracked one eye open to stare down at him. He was watching me curiously with both his eyes as his claw continued to pet mine. I looked up at my limb staring at it in a new light I had never seen it in before. Would I survive? I gripped my stomach wound. I had lost a lot of blood already, and I mostly likely will not survive its removal. I could wait and come back another time but what if he does not need the appendage then? This could be my only chance.

"Would this-," I swallowed and looked back at the trickster, "-be my only fee?"

He smiled, "~yesss."

I looked back at my arm.

"Than cut it off," I commanded.

The trickster let out a boisterous laugh and pain consumed my senses as I felt my arm tear away.

The trickster sang cheerfully:

"_~All people are birds  
living in the cage of despair.  
They cannot fly unless someone breaks the lock."_

My eyes rolled back in my head and I fell.

* * *

_Rain? _

Something wet hit my face making me flinch. I went to move my hand to wipe off the drop when agonizing pain shot up my shoulder. My eyes shot open as I screamed clutching my shoulder. I gasped in breathes as I looked at the empty space where my arm once took. I cringed, and I turned away. Wet clear substance fell from the sky and pelted my body relentlessly. I groaned as I pushed myself up from the ground. _Where was I?_ My pain filled mind questioned. Hazy eyes looked at the dark and green surroundings as I stumbled forward in search for shelter. This place...smelled like shit. Wet fur, dirt, smoke, and shit wrapped together. I stumbled over to a large tree and rested my head against the trunk. I fell to my knees in pain as my stomach heaved and I coughed out it contents.

When the feeling receded I turned my back and leaned against the tree. Clutching my severed arm I opened my eyes to stare out into the open.

I looked around the unfamiliar surroundings from the green grass to the strange gray skies.

"The surface," I whispered and gave a small smile, "It's depressing." I looked up and allowed the drips of the clear liquid to hit my face.

"Is this human rain?" I asked out loud. I lifted my bloody palm and caught the stray drops. I cupped the water and watched in fascination as my red blood entangled with the clear water.

"Doesn't it look like-" someone spoke beside me causing me to jerk in surprise, "-heaven itself is trying to wash everything away?" I looked up to see a cloaked figure sitting on a nearby branch. Green eyes stared down at me and the pale faced male gave me a smile. My eyes widened as he pushed oval spectacles up on the bridge of his nose.

Shinigami.

I looked back up at the sky, "Heaven?"

Little drops pelted the green leaves of the tree softly creating a sound that was almost relaxing.

"I agree. It does," she whispered, "And in the morning everything will start anew again."

"Well this a first," the shinigami mused with a grin, "An idealistic demon." The shinigami let out a laugh.

"The sight is far funnier than any joke I have heard before," he giggled causing me to scowl, I wasn't trying to be humorous. The shinigami looked at me with a curious expression under his hood.

"Are you a defective demon?" he questioned with a grin. I growled in anger. My demonic energy bubbling to the surface causing my eyes to glow. I opened my mouth to threaten the shinigami when a brown object was shoved in my mouth. I gagged.

"Your compensation for amusing me ~fu hu hu hu," the shinigami stated taking a bite of his own brown morsel. My brow twitched as I pulled the object out of my mouth. It was shaped like a bone and smelled like dirt. I licked my lips. Tasted like sand and...meat? I took a cautious bite.

Interesting.

"It won't fill your starvation," he shinigami stated swinging the morsel absentmindedly, "But it should suffice for now."

I swallowed down the rest of the sandy meat treat. Now that the male had mentioned it I realized I was in fact starving. Hunger gnawed at my nerves like thorns and the pain from my wounds left me extremely weary. Without proper nourishment I would surely die. I grinned, _not even 24 hours on the surface and I was already to perish._

I turned to watch the human rain. It had slowed considerably, changing from the relentless down pour too silent tear drops that fell from ones face.

"Are you to hunt?"

"Hunt what?" I asked in a tone barely above a whisper.

"A human soul of course," he said but than let out a chuckle, "Or are you truly defective?"

I turned my head and glared, "I'm no defective, you insolent god. I had packed a years worth of souls from _hell _but it seems...to be misplaced."

He snorted, "A demoness who misplaces her souls? How absurd."

My face turned cold as I looked away.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" I replied icily.

"To hunt a human soul?"

"No,"

"Why? Isn't your job to consume the souls of others?"

"No. It's not a job. It's survival."

"~ooh?" he hummed, "How strange you and your words are."

I glared, "You spoke to me, shinigami. Not the other way around. You are free to leave me be."

"~he he he he that would be like leaving a intriguing puzzle unsolved,"

"I am not here to amuse you," I hissed eyes glowing.

"No one know what there here for. What are demons? Immortal beings that just thrive on chaos and destruction? Shinigami? Are they just conventional reapers to that catalog souls and date death? Or is there a bigger scale? Is ones fate on the path laid out for him? Or is it the road off the beaten path?" the male said. His humorous expression gone and replace by a cold calculative one.

I looked at him thoughtfully, "Now whose defective? Should an immortal god be thinking so hard on such trivial things?

"Trivial?" the shinigami muttered softly before a smile rose to his cheeks again, "Immortal?"

An unfamiliar feeling bubbled my chest. It was slightly warm and uncomfortable as I watched the strange shinigami laugh. I turned away pushing the feeling deep down into my withered heart.

"Perhaps we are both defective," the shinigami said at last. I nodded, unsure of what to say.

A pleasant silence followed. Neither of us talked for hours as we watched the rain continue too fall. Both content to keep to our own thoughts. When the rain slowed to a stop did the shinigami finally shuffle from his perch on the branch. I watched him as he pull the cloak from his head and wrap it around his shoulders, revealing long gray hair and a cheshire cat smile.

"I wish to reward you for keeping me company in the rain, and giving me such great laughter," he exclaimed causing my brow to twitch in annoyance.

"I will get in much trouble for this and most certainly have to work overtime, but-" he laughed, "-I do not care at the moment." As I watched him questioningly, he reached inside his cloak shuffling inside his pockets for something. My eyes widened as he pulled out a glowing blue soul.

A human soul.

My mouth watered as the sweet aroma of the soul drifted over to me. Great Lord. Is this what every human soul smells like? No wonder other demons strive to come to the surface, this smell was intoxicating. It made demons souls seem burnt and overcooked.

"It belonged to a boy who died of influenza in the village over yonder," the shinigami stated thoughtfully, "Its not much but-" he gave a sly glance over to me, "-it will keep you from dying."

I licked my lips impatiently. My eyes trained on the glowing soul.

"And your just-" I gulped, "-giving it to me? Why?"

The shinigami just waved me off, "Think of it as a welcoming gift." and he tossed the precious soul to me. I gasped and reached out, catching the blue orb in my bloody palm. I looked back up at the shinigami, my mouth gaped open in shock, but the male had disappeared. My body trembled as I leaned back against the tree staring at the soul. I began blinking several times trying to see if my weary mind was playing tricks, and when the the precious soul didn't disappear, did I allowed my hunger to surface. My eyes glowed bright red and I licked my lips.

And without a moments hesitation...I consumed the boy's soul.

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

**The lyrics are from Sebastian's song _Hallucination._  
**

**Have you ever watch The Most Beautiful DEATH in the world, the Kuroshitsuji musical?**

**NO! YES?  
**

** Those who said no:**

**WHAT! It's amazing! You HAVE to go watch it! Yuya Matsushita who plays Sebastian is DROP. DEAD. SEXY! and his voice is _heavenly _**

**and Grell. OMG xDD he cracked me up so many times.  
**

**GO. WATCH.  
**

**http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = xDQ0JJiw - fE&feature = relmfu**

**(take out the spaces. It's part 1 out of 14...WORTH IT I PROMISE)  
**

**Those who said yes:  
**

**amazing wasn't it? I love all there songs! I replay Shinigami Haken Kyoukai (cause I love watching our shinigami boys dance xD) and Unmei ~Alan to Eric no Theme (cause it is so sad and lovely that I just can't resist) **

**and when Sebby sang...that...to the undertaker...PFHT...i didn't know if i was dying from the nosebleed or the blood loss from slamming my head against the desk repeatedly  
**

**oh yes...i plan on making a chapter for the musical  
**

**cause i just can't resist xD  
**

**R&R pretty please!  
**

**(Sorry i couldn't put Sebastian in this one, but at least you got the Undertaker :p)  
**


	4. His Bandit, A Follower

His Bandit, A Follower

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

**A/N: Redone! **

**-5/19/12**

* * *

x :3 x

* * *

x :3 x**  
**

* * *

_**~Unknown time in a unknown place in a unknown area~**  
_

~Rain, Rain

go away!

Come back again, 

some other day,

Little Arthur wants to play.~_  
_

_Children ran together under the shelter of a porch, circling each other as they chanted the rhyme together. The relentless rain leaked into one of the cracks on the wooden roofing and hit one of the children. The child squealed and than began chasing after the rest as they screamed. They jumped off the porch onto the ground splattering mud all over their clothes. Laughing, they grabbed each others hands and spun in a circle once again singing. I watched from the shadows hidden between two barrels in a dark alley. I was drenched from head to toe, the dress i had taken from a female didn't provide any protection. I pushed back my gray hair sticking to my forehead and watched the sky passively.  
_

_My stomach let out a growl. Touching it I frowned. When was the last time I had eaten? Ah...it was when that Shinigami gave me that boys' soul. I looked at my severed arm. Delicious as it was it wasn't enough for me to regenerate my arm or give me the power to transport off this rock. I sighed, it was barely enough to quench even my hunger. I needed a stronger, better soul to eat. That is...if i could _**get **_a stronger soul to eat. I won't have such good luck this time. My stomach growled and I stroked it in a calming manner. I knew this was going to happen, but I never figured the pain of being so starved. It could certainly drive a demon mad. Licking my lips nervously I stared at the group of children with hungry eyes. _

_Why not just take one? Lure one off? It would be easy. Simple even. Then...Then...  
_

_I sighed. _

_Then get my ass kicked by a Shinigami. Damn._

_As soon as I would think of devouring a child the damn ever so punctual Shinigami will be on my hide. Like an infatuated _Haagenti. _I squeezed the bridge of my nose between my index finger and thumb. Was was I going to do? No per visions. No family. Nothing familiar. Desolation.  
_

_I shook my head_. No use in worrying about it right now, _I thought to myself. I leaned my head back and watched the stormy sky. _

_Hungry.  
_

_Hungry.  
_

_So hungry.  
_

_I closed my eyes. Starving.  
_

_"Here. Have a cracker,"  
_

_My eyes snapped open to see a hooded man with dark eyes bending over my huddled figure. I eyed the morsel in his hand.  
_

_"Do you have a brown meat treat?" I questioned the human.  
_

_"Brown meat treat?" he asked amused, "No. None of that."  
_

_I sniffed and shrugged taking the so called_ cracker_.  
_

_"Boss," a woman called behind him. He held out a gloved hand stopping her. I licked my lips and bit into sandy colored square. _Dirt_, I thought with a frown and shoved the rest of the cracker in my mouth.  
_

_"What's your name?" he asked with a smile. I froze and looked at him cautiously.  
_

_"Boss, lets go. She's jus' ah tramp," the woman said annoyed.  
_

_"Nah, Jessie," the "_Boss" _said, "I've got a good feeling."_

_A bear like male laughed, "Calm down, Jessie girl. You know how good Boss's instincts can be."  
_

_Jessie snorted.  
_

_Boss pulled back his hood revealing a unruly patch of dark blue hair. "My name's Benjamin."  
_

_I rose a brow in surprise. Do humans always give their names so freely? Do they not fear the consequences of doing so?  
_

_I licked my lips, "I do not have a name...too give in return."  
_

_"~Oh," Benjamin stated and smiled, "Alright than," he rubbed his chin in though, "Your name shall be...Precious," he grinned, "For I have a feeling your going to be very precious person to me."  
_

_The large man let out a boisterous laugh.  
_

_"Give it'd a name an' sum food an' it'd will come back again," Jessie growled, "Like ah plague." I shot the woman a look. She was dressed like a man. Her blonde hair was cut short passed the ears wearing long baggy pants with a black belt buckle and open white dress shirt. She obviously gave no care to appearance compared to the other females I had seen._

_"Ignore her," Benjamin waved off the strange female catching my attention. He stood and held out a hand. "Come with me. What do you say?"  
_

_I stared at the foriegn hand for moment.  
_

~Rain. Rain.

Come again another day~_  
_

_"Intriguing," I replied and grasped the human's hand._

* * *

_**~August, 1750 Weymouth, England~**_

"You get prettier everyday, love. Like a white rose in full bloom. Your missing limb does not dissuade my growing adoration for you,"

"You know, _Jack_. If you want to woo a female try not to point out her flaws. That only gets a slap to the face,"

"~ah. Are you the force behind that slap, my one armed beauty?"

"Are you trying to get me mad, Jack?"

"I would never consider such a thing! I'm appalled that you would-" the dark haired philanderer's head recoiled back when a hand collided with his face.

"There. Oh've done it for ya, Precious. Damned pirates was gettin' on me last nerve," the blonde haired woman sneered as she downed her flask in one gulp.

"My thanks," I said with mild amusement as the pirate pulled back rubbing his ruby cheek.

"Damned, transvestite," he grumbled. The woman growled grabbing the pirates shirt stepping up on the table threateningly.

"Say that again, Jack, and it will be thee last thing ya say," she warned taking out a dagger from her left boot and placing it against Jack's throat. Jack's dark eyes widened and began muttering apologies. A dark haired man laughed.

"I see your ways with woman haven't changed a bit, Jack," the man grinned, "Calm down Jessie. Give the man some air."

"He won' need air when I'm done with 'im," Jessie threatened but pulled back anyway. Jack, now free, rubbed his neck grimacing over at the woman. He sat down again and grabbed his flask taking it down in one gulp than looked back at us with a grin.

"It's _Captain,_ now,"

The male rolled his eyes, "Hasn't it always. Found yourself a ship than?"

"Aye. Now I'm look for me ah crew,"

"Predictable," Jessie snorted into her empty cup and called over to a wench, " 'nother round."

"What happened to your last crew," I asked taking a sip of my own ale, "Dead?"

Jack cringed, "No. Not dead. Misplaced."

"Ha!"

"How do you misplace a crew? What about Adlebert?" the male inquired sipping his rum slowly.

"Dead,"

"Two-hand Charlie"

"Dead,"

"Greg the Red?"

"Really dead,"

"Dear God, what about the Maxwell Storyteller?

"Ah, now there's a funny sto-"

"Jack," the male sighed clearly exasperated, "You can't keep _misplacing _your crew. It's bad business."

"And you would know bad business wouldn't you, Benny," Jack grinned as he grabbed a flask from the wench's tray, "Being a bandit and all."

I glanced over to the man beside me. Benjamin J. Phantomhive. A man, I've recently been finding myself calling _Boss_, and Leader of the bandit group _The Company. _

I turned and eyed the flirtatious pirate warily. Though he smiled and joked, there was a calculative man behind those brown eyes.

"Boss," I said glancing over to Benjamin.

"Aye. Don't worry, Precious," Benjamin smiled into his flask, "I know what the crafty pirate wants." He downed his rum and slammed the flask onto the table with great force, "None of my men want to join your little crew, Jackie."

Jack grimaced at the nickname, "Aye, but can't you just pu-"

"The Boss said no, pirate. It'd be best if ya leave it at that," Jessie growled.

"I just need a word," Jack persisted.

Benjamin laughed, "A word? You came all the way to England for just a word, Jackie. No. Your not that clean. Tell me what your really here for, Jack."

"I'm offended!" Jack exclaimed, "What make you think I'm hiding something?"

"Cause yur always hidin' something," Jessie said twirling the edge of her knife into the table.

Jack sighed, "How about a trade? My information for your word, savvy?"

Benjamin leaned back, hands crossed, "Whats your information worth?"

"Remember Brazil?"

"Aye,"

"Bigger,"

Benjamin looked over at Jessie whose eyes went wide. I just looked between the three, wiping the confusion off my face.

"Agreed," Benjamin said finally. Jack gave a cheeky grin.

"Do you know the _Marquis of Redstone_?" he inquired.

Benjamin nodded, "Aye, I've heard he just recently added _Duke of St. Mary-Field_ to his title,"

"Aye. He's supposedly having a Grand Ball this coming Saturday-"

"Oh'll of England alreadee knows this," Jessie said rolling her blue eyes.

"-but do they know the Royal Treasure _Mar Rojo Huevo_ is being displayed at his holiness estate?"

Jessie eyes went wide, "Es 'e daft? Why in thee bloody hell would 'e do that for?"

Jack grinned, "It is a gift from the King. To the young Prince William's bride. Whose in fact the Duke's own daughter."

Jessie looked at Benjamin her eyes ablaze with excitement, "Boss?"

Benjamin grinned. A grin I have only seen him have when he finds something truly intriguing.

"Aye. That is better than Brazil,"

"I thought you might like that," Jack smirked and downed his rum.

"_Mar Rojo Huevo_?" I inquired to Benjamin.

"Thee Red Sea Egg," Jessie answered for him, "Giv'n to 'es Majesty of England as ah token o' peace from those Spanish fellows."

"Supposedly priceless," continued Benjamin leaning in close, "The size of a mans fist, it is, and red as any man's blood."

"Crowned wid white jewels," Jessie eyes flashed hungrily, "Sittin' on ah pedestal of pure gold."

"And an elegant _W _placed across its belly as pledge to England's King," Jack stated writing the word in the air in effect.

Benjamin studied the pirate carefully, "Why are you telling me this, Jack? This could make you a very rich man, and all you want in trade is my word?"

Jack peered at Benjamin with cool eyes, "Where I'm going; I don't need a pretty trinket. I need strong capable men-" he looked over at Jessie, "-or half men."

Jessie barred her teeth. I placed a hand on her elbow and pulled her back to her seat.

"A man who throws away coin," I gave a sly glance to the pirate, "How uncharacteristic for a human male. Is there something greater than money out in this world?"

"Aye, love," Jack smiled, "Its immortality."

"Immortality?" I asked surprised, "Do you wish to be a god?"

"God? Nay," Jack shook his head, "To be a god is for the foolish."

"Foolish?" I questioned.

Jessie snorted, "'e means its too much work to be ah god."

"Even gods have responsibility," Benjamin smirked.

I licked my lips, I couldn't help it. The smell was so delectable it made my mouth water. His soul was-

"A man who wants all the fame and glory but none of the repercussions. How-" _human_, "-intriguing."

Mistaking my hunger for lust Jack leaned in with a sly smile playing on his lips.

"If you find that interesting, love, i can show you a lot more-" a knife fell inches from his hand. Jack paled.

"I'm gettin' tired of yur philanderin' Jack Sparrow," Jessie glowered.

Jack squeaked in a _Captain._

Benjamin sighed rubbing his temples in exhaustion, "You've got my word, Jack. Now you best leave before my 1st mate skewers your insides,"

Jack grinned giving me a flirtatious wink before grabbing his flask and swaggering his way out the pub door.

Jessie re-stabbed the table and sat down with a growl, "I loathe that man,"

Benjamin shook his head before getting serious, "Looks like we got some details to sniff out."

"Do ya think thee information good?"

"With Jack? It can be questionable."

"_Mar Rojo Huevo_, eh," I whispered looking over at the grinning woman.

"Thus could finally be thee break we need, Boss,"

"Aye, it also could be the most dangerous," Benjamin said eyes dark

"That's wut makes life so fun, eh, Precious?" Jessie elbowed me.

I shrugged and looked over at Benjamin, "We're going to need the boys on this one."

Benjamin nodded, "Aye. Send them out immediately," he grabbed his flask and downed it in one gulp, "I want to get this in motion by Wednesday."

He slammed the flask on the table causing it to shatter.

"Yes, Boss,"

We both stood and left; leaving Benjamin sitting at the table grinning like he was the King of all England.

* * *

"For a one armed wench you sure pack a punch," a tanned skinned male grumbled wiping his bleeding lip.

I stared at the fallen Indian rotating my one shoulder, "For a self claimed pacifist you sure bitch about losing,"

A dark skinned male let out a boisterous laugh, "You got whipped, _amigo_. _Por una mujer!_" (_By a woman)_

"Shut your trap, Miguel!" the Indian growled standing back up on his feet, "Again!"

"The outcome will only be the same," I warned as the Indian took to his fighting stance.

"Yes, today I will surely lose," he agreed with dark brown eyes narrowed, "But we never know about tomorrow, do we?" I kept my face passive as Miguel snickered something in Spanish.

"Miguel! Shut up!" the Indian growled turning toward his comrade, "Or you're next!"

Miguel held his hands up in surrender but his grin didn't fade. The Indian charged aiming his straightened hand at my face. I ducked and grabbed the extended arm and pulled it back. He groaned at the strain and before he could retaliate I kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over on my leg. With a quick flex of my extended leg he fell to the ground on his back.

"I think that's enough practice for one day," I stated dusting off my hand on the back of my pants.

"More like slaughter," Miguel snickered covering his grin. I glanced over to the humored Mexican causing him to quickly avert his dark eyes.

"_Su jefe,_" _(You're the Boss) _Miguel said as he jumped off the crate and walked to our side, "So whats the plan?"

"No plan," I stated as I pulled the Indian to his feet.

"Don't lie, Prez," the Indian groaned as he clutched his stomach, "I'm sure you didn't call us out here just to kick our minority arse."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I turned around and walked over to a table dimly lit in the corner of the warehouse. I sat down on the cricked chair watching as the two stopped in front of the table excitement on their dirt colored faces.

"No plan, yet," I stated causing the two to look at each other; eyes twinkling, "But Boss is working diligently on one. Its going to be a tough one, boys."

"Is it another kidnapping?," Miguel grinned and slapped his partners shoulder, "You remember the job in Warren don't you, Pakshi? _Los agricultores hija_." (_The farmer's daughter_)

Pakshi groaned, "I remember getting shot, and Umang getting the shakes after getting bit by that rapid dog."

"_Si, Si_, that was a good one," Miguel grinned.

I shook my head and spoke, "No. Nothing of the sort-" I was cut off when a flap of wings over head distracted me. I looked up and watched as a colorful bird floated down landing on a perch beside the table. Miguel walked over to the parrot and removed the letter tied to its leg.

"How you doing, Sir Charles?" Miguel asked petting the parrot's head.

"Sod off! Sod off!" Sir Charles replied flapping his wings aggressively before jumping off the perch and soaring in the air.

We watched the bird dart out the hole in the ceiling before Miguel cursed in Spanish, "That _muchacha _needs more charm."

Pakshi scoffed, "I don't think that woman is capable of charm. All nails and pins that one is,"

Miguel grunted in agreement before turning around and handing me the letter. Unraveling the parchment I skimmed through the words on the three letters before looking up at the boys with a barely visible smirk. Their eyes widened in surprise for they rarely get to see any emotion play across my face.

"Looks like we're going to a party, boys."

* * *

Benjamin's_ Company _was broken up into four divisions:

Jessie the First mate and her crew.

Carver aka "_Shark_" and his scallywags.

"_One-eyed Fred_" and his troubled bunch.

Precious, myself, and my band of miscreants.

Then Benjamin himself, The Boss, at the top of it all. Nothing goes in or out without his approval.

The total of 47 people make up this group _The Company_ and when we come together to work on a cooperative mission; its eerily similar to my once in a century dinner with the family.

_Chaos_.

"I'd be better for this mission, Boss. No need ter allow these lasses to get thur hands dirty," a dirty blonde haired male mumbled his one blue eye shifting over to Jesse and me.

Jessie growled digging her dagger into the table, "Sod off, Fred!"

"Watch yer tongue, lass. Yer no man no matter how ye dress,"

"Ya wanna go, Freddie?" Jessie barred her teeth, "I'll shut yur pie hole good."

"Ye need a good whoopin', and I'm just ter man to do it,"

"Calm down, you two," a long red haired man tried to appease. The two shot him a glare as he just held his hands up defensively grinning. I let out a bored sigh cupping the hand against my face lazily.

"It's out of control, Boss," I mumbled glancing over to the humored man at the head of the table. Benjamin's dark eyes gleamed as he rested his chin on a shoulder of a light blonde female on his lap. Her green eyes twinkled mischievously as she turned and kissed Benjamin's dark blue locks.

"A party like always, love," she giggled and Benjamin grinned.

"Aye, my sweet Bell," he kissed her cheek, "Shall we get started then?"

I rolled my eyes back to the fighting group and nodded over to the red head who just smiled. Standing up with smiling ocean blue eyes he reached to his side pulled out a long blade. With reflexes of a feline he stabbed the sword between the two, inches away from their pressed scowling faces.

"Boss is ready to discuss the topic, yes?" he stated, "Lets get started shall we?"

Miguel cursed behind me, "That man scares the all Mighty out of me." He grabbed a rosary strapped to his side and lifted it to his lips giving it a swift kiss. I eyed him for a second before turning back to the group.

"We're here to talk about a party," Benjamin grinned.

A small asian female behind Fred laughed, "Neh. Neh. What kind of party is it, Boss?" she slung her arms around the blonde haired male, "Is there going to be cake?"

"Bugger off, Shizuka," Fred growled glaring at the girl but made no move to push her away.

A man huffed behind Jessie, "Is there going to be rum? Last time there was no rum."

A big breasted woman behind the red head glowered, "If i recall Pakshi and Henry downed it all."

Pakshi behind me sputtered while the skinny man behind Fred snorted, "Don't be blamin' I! It twas thee blasted Injun's idea."

"You lying pig!" Pakshi shouted at him before turning to me with pleading eyes, "Don't be listening to anything that thieving waste says, Prez. I swear it wasn't my idea."

A big bear of a man behind Jessie let out a boisterous laugh, "Tis good to see the young so energetic isn't, Jessie girl?"

"Piss off, old man," Jessie mumbled leaning against her hand in boredom.

"It'd be no party wid them, Shizuka," A tall dark skinned teen behind the red head stated to the small asian girl, "It'd quickly turn into ah riot, wood it'd not?"

"Whats that suppose to mean, Tavren? " the man beside Jessie questioned, "Are you insulting us?"

"Can one insult thee dumb?" the teen replied.

"You want to fight, kid?"

"Hey, Henry wheres the money you owe me for the last gambling bet?" Miguel inquired glaring at the skinny man.

"I'll pay ya back next week,"

"That's what you said last week!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples trying to settle my frustration. Every single time we get together it always ends up like this. Absolute anarchy. And the only way to settle it is-

"Carver, if you'd please-?"

_Ahh. Boss is one step of ahead of me like always._

The red head nodded to Benjamin and turned to the fussing group with cold smiling eyes. He rammed his sword into the middle of the table making a large crack echo in the room gathering the groups attention.

"Lets pay attention now," Carver stated, "No more unwanted chatter, yes?" His blue eyes narrowed and everyone went quiet as the grave.

Behind me Miguel mumbled something similar to a prayer in Spanish.

"The party is not for us, loves," the blonde woman stated in Benjamin's lap.

"Aye, its for the young Prince's beautiful bride," he said caressing the blonde's cheek.

There was a pregnant pause before the big breasted woman let out a annoyed snort, "What in the hell does that mean?"

"Give'd thee man sum time to explain, Gretchen," Tavren chided.

"It means, chaps," Benjamin grinned, "We're going to crash a party and have ourselves a little scavenger hunt."

Fred grinned wickedly, "That'z more like it'd, Boss."

"Children these days," the bear like man laughed, "Hold such frivolous things dear." His dark brown eyes gleamed, "Shall we teach them a lesson?"

"Aye," Jessie smirked twirling her dagger.

"Es this such a big deal that ya need all of us for, Boss?" Henry asked his eyes shining with greedy interest.

Benjamin nodded, "Aye, its going to need the entire groups cooperation. We're going to be sneaking into a government officials house-"

"Eh? Do we know him, Boss?" Shizuka asked hanging off of Fred.

"Must you always ask idiotic questions!" the man yelled at the girl.

"Stuff it, Nikki!" Shizuka shout sticking out her tongue.

"Why you little brat!"

The bear man caught Nikki's shoulder, "Calm down."

Nikki glared, "Old man-"

"Quite! Ya three," Jessie commanded, "Yur givin' me ah blasted headache!"

"Sorry, Jessie girl,"

"Just die, Old man!"

"As I was saying," Benjamin continued coughing into his hand, ignoring the interruption, "We've been couragely invited to the _Duke of St. Mary-Field_ Grand Ball where he would be introducing the engagement of his daughter and the third son of the King of England, Prince William, _Duke of Cumberland_."

Benjamin pulled out two pairs of white parchment neatly marked on in bold black ink. Elegantly signed by the Lord Duke.

Shizuka let out an amazed gasp and rung Fred's neck excitedly.

"Ack! Let'd go, Shizuka!"

"St. Mary-Field?" Gretchen inquired, "Didn't their estate burn down along with the entire family?"

"Aye. It is the Brother of the former Duke that took the title,"

"And the fame it seems," Pakshi mumbled.

"So wut we scavengin' fo', Boss?" Tavren questioned eagerly awaiting the answer.

"A very precious egg," Benjamin stated his eyes narrowed mischievously, "An egg waiting for us to claim."

The group remained silent regarding our leader unwaveringly.

It was only a couple seconds later that Shizuka let out a long confused whine.

"Egg? Egg? Are we raising a chicken or something. Neh. Neh. I don't understand!"

That started another round of yelling from the entire group and in turn made me let out another long exasperatedly sigh.

It truly was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**~Saturday, 1750 Trenton, England. 8:53 p.m.~**_

A two horse carriage pulled down a dirt road following a path dimly lit by rows of torches. The full moon shined through the dark tree tops guiding the way to a mansion twinkling in the night. The horseman clicked his tongue and flicked the reigns urging the horses onward into the shadows. The curtain in the window was pulled open revealing a blonde haired green eyed woman gazing at the scenery.

"It's beautiful here, love," she said in awe looking at the man beside her.

"Not as beautiful as you are, my sweet Bell," he complemented taking her palm in his and giving it a gentle kiss.

"Benjamin," she sighed touching his face, "Are you sure it is alright for me to come along?"

"Of course," he took her hand in both of his, "Its not everyday I get to spoil you, love." he pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"Enjoy the night to the fullest, Annabel, and tomorrow you'll become a very rich woman,"

"Aw, Benjamin,"

The carriage came to a jerky stop breaking the two apart. The door opened, revealing a clean shaven Miguel wearing a white dress shirt and black pants.

"We have arrived, Sire," Miguel stated raising a hand over his heart bowing. Benjamin nodded and Annabel exited the carriage first taking Miguel's extended hand. As Benjamin exited the carriage Annabel latched herself to his side resting her head against his shoulder like a pimped doll. Pakshi came around the carriage patting the horses necks. He glanced over at Miguel and Benjamin before looking back at the horses.

"Welcome, Sire," a young man sporting gray dress clothes walked over, "To the _Marquis of Redstone_, _Duke of St. Mary-Fields_ Grand Ball, yes." The young man bowed his red head looking up at them with twinkling ocean eyes.

"~Ooo Its so beautiful Benjamin!" Annabell squealed, "When we get back! We must model ours like this one! I want a fountain in the yard too!"

"Now, now my sweet Bell," Benjamin patted her hand, "Don't be so greedy love. We've only just remodeled."

"But Benny~!" she whined rubbing her cheek against his sleeve.

He sighed and cupped her face, "I spoil you to much." She giggled. As the two took a step forward Carver extended his hand stopping the two.

"I'm sorry, Sire," he smiled, "Before I can escort you inside I must see your invitation, yes." Benjamin's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and Pakshi and Miguel came to his side glaring at the red head.

Benjamin waved them off and smiled at Carver, "It's alright the man's just doing his job." Carver bowed in thanks. Reaching into his pocket Benjamin pulled out two white parchments.

"Thank you, Sire," Carver thanked and handed it over to another man, "Now if you'd follow me, yes. I'll escort you to the main parlor." Benjamin nodded and ushered Annabel forward. As the three disappeared into the open doors, two guards stepped forward to the carriage. Pakshi eyed them wearily as they stood in front of the horseman. A short blonde blue eyed guard adjusted his black hat on his head and pulled his musket to his side.

"Pull thee carriage around back to thee servants quarters. There ya will wait for yur master. We'll escort ya," he stated and looked up. I pulled away from the carriage shadow and stared at the two guards. I gave a short nod in which they returned.

"Get, boys," I shouted over my shoulder to Pakshi and Miguel. They both yelped at the command and jumped up on the back of the carriage. Clicking my tongue I flicked the reigns urging the horses forward. As we rounded the corner the guard came in close and slipped a paper into my side pocket.

"Fred's waitin' for ya at the back door. Thus es thee map of mansion," he whispered, "Ya better do thus right, Precious, I'll sticka knife in ya throat."  
I nodded, and flicked the reigns again.

Miguel let out a low whistle as he nudged the other guards shoulder, "I don't understand why you follow her, _amigo_. She has no charm unlike me and Pakshi's _bella fria_," _(cold beauty)_

Nikki's lips twitched into a smirk as Jessie turned around barring her teeth, "How about I charm ah knife up yur arse!" Miguel paled while Pakshi sighed.

"No feminine charm at all,"

"Sodd off, Injun!"

"Calm down," I growled glaring at my men who immediately went quite while Jessie mumbled curses all the way around the mansion, "We do this right and I'll buy you all a round when we get back."

Everyone's eyes glowed.

"Really, Prez?" Pakshi gasped eyes twinkling

"And that's why we follow her, _amigo_." Miguel grinned over at Nikki.

Jessie snorted while Nikki pouted. We reached the back of the mansion and pulled to a stop next to a large wooden barn. Tavren, wearing worn brown slacks covered in dirt, walked up to the carriage.

"I'd be takin' thee horses from here, pleaz," he stated looking at us with dark passive eyes. I jumped down from the carriage and waved my two companions over.

"Good luck, Press-us," he whispered as I passed. I nodded to him as a work man called over at him:

"Oi! Nigger-boy! Bring those there horses to meh now before I whip yer hide!"

Tavren's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he followed the command. Jessie nodded over to me as she and Nikki left to return to their posts. Pakshi and Miguel stood by my side as I looked up at the brightly lit mansion.

"It's going to tricky one, Prez," Pakshi pointed out.

"Aye, but were going to be very rich at the end of it,"

"And think of all the rum!" Miguel whispered excitedly.

"The rum!" Pakshi agreed.

"For the rum!" they silently yelled in praise. I ignored them both, and instead watched the clouds pass over the dark sky effortlessly taking in the gentle rays of the full moon. I ignored the way my hunger stabbed my insides like thorned vines; I ignored my starvation. Ignore. Ignore. _Ignore._

"Boss," I whispered with hooded eyes. A dark shadow loomed over head. My eyes snapped upwards as something fluttered on top of the mansion's roof and melted into the night. My eyes narrowed.

"Tch, what bad luck this is,"

* * *

**Yes. Yes. I know. I did it. I did. That was _the _Captain Jack Sparrow! **

**I thought his involvement might lead to some where interesting. I haven't decided if i wanted to continue his involvement in this or not. :/  
**

**Well, i got to say that this story is taking me to a place i didn't think i would ever go. Instead of heading straight off into the manga/anime it seems to be taking a life of its own. I thought long and hard about writing this, I did, I wasn't sure if i wanted to dwell into the Phantomhive past but my characters out ruled me again. I'm not sure how many chpts this arc is going to take but i know it will eventually lead me to Ciel Phantomhive.  
**

**Will you stay with me until than? I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took awhile to write it. I'm very excited to write the next one, too. THAT is going to be fun! xDD  
**

**And the adventure begins!  
**

**Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
**

**love,  
**

**kat  
**

**R&R PLEASE! :3  
**


	5. His Bandit, Incognito

His Bandit, Incognito~

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

**A/N: REREAD THE BEGINNING OF THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**I GOT YELLED AT BY MY EDITOR! T^T he told me it was too confusing so...i changed it up. **

**PLEASE REREAD!**

**-5/19/12  
**

* * *

x :3 X

* * *

x :3 X

* * *

_**~Saturday, 1750 **__Redstone Mansion._ 10:13 p.m.~  


I sat on top of a pyramid of staked crates eating a biscuit I had found lying about in a bin. I savored the sandy meat treat as I waited for the time to pass.

"I can't believe your eating that," Pakshi groaned in disgust lounging on the bottom level of the pyramid.

I licked my lips, "It's a sufficient food source. Edible and easily digested. Protein, calcium-"

"_Parada_," (Stop) Miguel grunted, "We knows its edible, Prez. We just can't believe you're eating it."

"It's a dog biscuit, Prez!" Pakshi exclaimed, "Dog food. Not people food."

"Food-," I stated taking another bit, "-is food."

They groaned.

"She's not getting it, _amigo." _

"Aye,"

A loud bell echoed in the area causing the two go quiet. They looked at me with similar smiles on their lips.

"Prez?" they both questioned.

I finished my biscuit and licked my lips. "Lets go,"

The boys got up while i jumped down and we exited the barn. A loud cry came from our left alerting us to Sir Charlie's presence.

"That's the signal," Miguel stated, "All clear on Fred's end." I nodded as I crept to the side of the barn peering over the corner.

"All clear," I stated and stepped out. There was a loud crash and people screaming from another part of the area. Shouts came quickly and shadows ran through the night heading over in the direction of the crash.

Miguel let out a low whistle, "That's Tavren's signal."

"Lets not waste time than," I commanded and launched myself into the night. We crossed the backyard swiftly ducking behind a overgrown bush when a couple of red coats came jogging past.

"Fred should met us at the cellar door on the southern corner of the mansion," Pakshi mumbled pulling out a map.

"South," I repeated and Pakshi nodded. Motioning Miguel to take the lead we raced forward ducking behind large trees when servants came running past. We ran onto the mansion's back patio ducking down behind the railing to avoid being seen.

"Some party," Pakshi muttered as we crawled, listening intently to sounds of soft music flowing from the inside.

"_Bastardo_," Miguel cursed glancing over the railing into the open doors of the Ball room, "Boss, better be enjoying his time."

"Focus, boys," I growled pulling their attention back to the task at hand. We pasted the patio and rounded the south corner where we met Fred leaning against the wall with a cigar in his mouth.

He looked up from under a cap with his right eye cover by a patch and his blue eye glowering at us. "Took yer time didn't ye."

"Sorry," I said rotating my shoulder, "The yards bigger than it looks."

Fred scoffed and kicked himself off the wall. "Henry's been arrested."

"_Que_?" ( What?) Miguel exclaimed while Pakshi cursed.

I just sighed, "What for this time?"

"Indecent exposure, " Fred laughed, "Thus primped up broads act as if thur never seen ah man nekked."

I rolled my eyes.

"A bit over the top isn't it?" Pakshi questioned, "When Boss said create a diversion, I don't think he meant that."

"Wuts done es done," Fred grumbled and walked over to a wooden door in the ground. Grasping the handle he pulled it open. "There yer go. Gretchen left ye sum clothes too change into. Can't have ye going to a party wearin' rags can we?" he took a big inhale of his cigar. Pakshi snorted as we entered the cellar.

"Do thus fast, lassie," Fred stated behind me, "The prize goes on display at 11, we best be gettin' outta here by 10:45."

"Have we ever let you down before?" Miguel grinned beside me. Fred scoffed and closed the door with a slam. I looked at him.

"_Que_?" he asked with a shrug.

"Get dressed," I said tossing a pair of servant clothes at him.

"How come we're always the servant?" Pakshi grumbled pulling off his shirt.

"Cause you're a minority,_ amigo_," Miguel replied, "And Prez is our _bella fria_ with porcelain white skin."

"I'm not white so that makes me a minority?" Pakshi questioned before snorting, "Discrimination."

"Welcome to the 17th Century," Miguel mumbled sarcastically.

"If you have time to talk, you have time to scavenge," I stated pulling up the sleeves of my blue ball gown, "Lets go."

"Aye, Prez."

And we left the cellar.

* * *

"The guards of this place are far to relaxed," Gretchen grumbled as we followed her through the twist and turns of the mansion, "Place a pretty girl with drinks on her tray in front of them and they turn into drooling buffoons," she scoffed, "Damned, red-coats."

"So their out?" I questioned as we made a sharp left turn.

Gretchen smiled her hazel eyes glittering. Reaching between her bosom she pulled out a little bottle.

"Like a light." She gave a little shake for effect. Miguel and Pakshi laughed as we came upon a large man guarding a pair of elegant doors.

"Any commotion, old man?" Gretchen questioned straightening her servant dress, hiding away the little bottle.

"Not a sound," he answered and walked over to another door a few feet away. Opening it, he revealed a closet with a couple of guards in red-coats sleeping deeply.

"Mama's secret elixir," she grinned, "Good for putting babies to sleep and keeping the men home." Pakshi and Miguel grimaced while I hid away a small smile.

"It's all up to you now, Precious," Gretchen stated turning to me, "I've got to head back before someone notices."

"I'll stand out here," the old man said and than smiled humorously, "Guarding."

"Alright," I nodded and motioned my companions to follow, "Lets get this done."

Miguel walked to the pairs of elegant doors first talking the gold plated handle in his grasp.

"Make it clean," I command clenching my first, "Boss wants no bad blood."

"Easier said than done," Pakshi grumbled and together we stood in front of the two doors. I gave Miguel the signal and he pulled the door open.

"Whats going-" someone yelled from the inside, "What? Who are-"

Pakshi lunged forward knocking the nearest guard out_. One. Two. Three. Four guards like Jessie's said_, I thought to myself as i ran swiftly to another guard across the room.

"~wha!" he gasped as I tore the musket out of his grasp and butted his head against the back of it. I than looked over at Pakshi who was on his knees struggling with another guard who had him in a neck lock. Another guard came forward aiming the opened end at Pakshi's chest. I huffed in annoyance and ran over to them, taking the gun in I had in my hand I bashed it over the skull of the standing guard. Pakshi, taking his guard by surprise, flipped him over his back and slammed him into the marble floor.

With all the guards immobilized, I dusted my hands and walked over to the panting Indian. "You need more practice."

"Shut-" he panted "-up! I had them just fine."

"Don't you mean _tu__ muerte_?" (your death?) Miguel laughed entering the room, "Prez, just saved your arse, _mi amigo_." Pakshi yelled at him to just up while I ignored them both. I walked away to the back of the room where a large wooden cabinet was standing in isolation. Licking my lips I opened the doors slowly. My eyes glowed as a large egg appeared in front of me. Boss and Jessie's description were right. It was larger than a normal egg and the dark color of fresh blood. Pearls and diamonds decorated it like a halo and the elegant gold W melted in front like a stamp. It was indeed...beautiful. I reached in and grabbed the precious item in the palm of my hand.

There was groans of pains behind me. My eyes flickered.

As I set the egg gently into my open handbag two bodies hit the ground.

Such bad luck.

"I must thank you," a familiar _male_ voice chuckled sending shivers down my spine, "You've made my task much easier, _llegho chyue_." I resisted the urge to retaliate. I was **not** a child.

"When I saw you on the roof-" I said a bit to calm as I tying the bag, "-I must say I was surprised," I slowly turned around to met the male, "A demon disguised as a priest. What heresy."

"I'm actually quite fond of the religion," he smiled eyes glowing red as he placed a small kiss on a rosary, "Their hymens are quite catchy."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded glaring. This was not good. Not good at all. I'd rather deal with a thousand _Company's_ parties than this..._**demon**._

The bastard chuckled, "You've become quite talkative since the last time we met." He stepped over the unconscious bodies of my two fellows. I eyed the demon as he pulled white gloves from his pocket and slipped them over his snowy white hands. His once bright red eyes were now a dull magenta* color that gleamed mischievously at me. Taking two fingers over his neck giving me a short bow. "It's a pleasure to see you again, _eme_ female."

I was stopped short as words faltered in my mouth. "I'm-I'm n-not your _anything_!"

The male ignored my comment. "I was surprised when I found you had traveled to the surface. The Ferry Master isn't a very generous demon, but now I see," his eyes flashed bright red, "You've given your own limb for the fee."

I growled and shook my head. "Stop dodging my question! What are you doing here?"

He sighed touching his temple.

"And here I thought females these days were more delicate."

"Males-," I growled taking one from Jessie's book, "-so sexiest." I darted to the window and stepped outside into another patio. Taking a quick look around I than used all my strength to toss my handbag high into the air. Satisfied with the way it soared upward I turned around to fight off the male.

I stumbled back in surprise. The male was on one knee bowing his black haired head with one hand over his heart. What in the world?

"Will you give me the honor-," he grinned, "-of this dance?" My ears twitched at the sounds of the violins start the beginning a soft winding tune. I glanced up at the night than back at the demon.

I let out a slow smile. How impudent.

"Only if you aren't repulsed by taking a cripple's hand," I stated holding out my one hand. The male took it in his causing a strange tingling sensation to go up it. My eyes blinked in surprise. What was that?

"Never," he stated and kissed the back of my hand. My withered heart jumped. Touching my waist he pulled me into his body and took my one hand in his. The orchestra fell into a soft _**diminuendo**_ until there was silence.

Our breathes fell evenly together as we stared into each others eyes. I nearly laughed.

**_mezzo-forte_**

I took a step back while he took a step forward. We danced in comfortable silence content on listening to the sweet sound of music. He lead me around the patio graceful as a feather and turned me into spins with complete ease. I looked at the male with hooded eyes. What was with this male? Why was he so intent on involving himself with me? I held no special value. No power. No riches. What was his deal?

_ and 123 123 123_

The orchestra **crescendoed.**_  
_

I looked up at the sky and than back at the deviously handsome male_. _It was time to move this dance. I broke free from the demon and took a step back that with a small smirk, I jumped to the roof.

I glanced up calculating the time of the impending landing; _2 minutes and 15 seconds_. A hand wrapped around my waist from the back and trailed another from my shoulder to the palm of my hand. He took a step back forcing my body to follow.

"Its mine," I warned eying the smug looking male. A dark chuckle vibrated from his chest causing my muscles to instinctively to loosen. He waltzed me in a twirl.

"My masters orders are absolute," he whispered into my ear. Nuzzling against the outer ear and nibbling at the earlobe. Heat poured down my neck and curled into my lower stomach. I bit my lip to resist a moan threatening to spill out of my mouth. This man had to be a _Asmodeus_. There was no other possibility.

I needed to focus.

"So are mine," I whispered and pulled away from the heat of his body. It left me oddly cold. I turned to face the male who looked at me with slight confusion and curiosity. His dull eyes ran up and down my body; probing.

"I see no contract made," he stated cocking his pretty head. I flushed. No, I didn't just call him pretty...

"That doesn't make his orders any less explicit," I retorted, "Boss is my-" I licked my lips nervously, "I will only follow Boss."

"~Oh?" the males eyes flashed dangerously, "And what would you do if i killed your beloved boss, _~Precious?_"

It didn't occur to me to question how he knew my name. All i heard in that instant was the threat towards _my_ Boss. My anger rose and I felt my demon energy pour off me like sweat.

I barred my fangs at him. "Touch him and I'll kill you."

It was an empty threat. We both knew it, but we also knew it wouldn't stop me from trying. He wrapped an arm around my waist and cupped my chin in a inescapable grasp.

"I would take great pleasure in devouring his soul and-" his lips skimmed over mine a chaste kiss, "-watching your pretty face twist in such rage and pain."

_Why this arrogant, sadistic, pompous, smug bastard!_

"But alas-" the male sighed, "-I have my own selfish master to deal with." he looked up and than back at me with a smirk. "~Oh dear, looks like our time is up."

"Wha-?" I began but was interrupted when he tossed me off the roof. Very ungentlemanly-like mind you. I hit the patio hard leaving me utterly breathless. What in the world? Why did-?

My eyes snapped open and i jumped to my feet. I stared up at the demon who looked down at me smugly with my handbag in his grasp.

"Lets meet again, _eme_ female," he smirked bowing submissively. Before i could retort he melted into the night leaving black feathers in his stead. I caught one of the feathers and crushed it in my fist.

"Damn it." I walked back into the mansion.

I was such a disgrace.

I couldn't even do the single task for Boss and now I had to face the others empty handed. How pathetic I am. I grit my teeth. Damn it all.

A faint red glow caught my eyes. My eyes widened in surprise. Why would he-?

"What is that male thinking?" I whispered before shaking my head. This wasn't the place for this.

Stalking over to my snoozing comrades I felt an irritated tick form at the top my head. My brow twitched as i kicked the two straight in the stomach.

They groaned and curled in pain.

"Get up you, dumbasses," I growled stomping on their backs repeatedly, "This isn't a time for a nap."

"Fuck, Prez," Pakshi groaned, "What we do?"

Miguel started a rant in spanish, "_Hijo de puta! Es mala suerte que despierte a un hombre cuando él durmiendo! Mierda!_" (Son of a bitch! Don't you know its bad luck to wake up a man when he's sleeping! Shit!)

"I've been experiencing a lot of bad luck today. One measly human curse won't kill me." I retorted and stabbed my heel into the side of Miguel's back, "Lets get out of here."

"~eh?" Miguel questioned sitting up, "What about the egg?"

My brow twitched in irritation, "Forget it. Lets go."

"But its right-" Pakshi started. I turned around in a flash and grabbed his dress shirt pulling his face close to mine.

"I said. Lets. Go." I commanded coldly. They both gulped and nodded vigorously. As we walked out the door I turned my head to the twinkling red egg.

I snorted, "Cocky bastard."

"What was that, Prez?" Miguel asked over his shoulder

I looked back at them and shook my head, "Nothing. Lets go meet the others."

"Aye," they both replied.

and** Outro**...

* * *

A fist collided with my face causing me to recoil backwards. The inside of my cheek scrapped against my teeth causing the flesh to tear and bleed. I spit out the blood and glanced up with hooded eyes. My two comrades shuffled behind me but Benjamin lifted up a hand stopping them. Jessie glowered.

"Bitch," she hissed, "I told ya, I would kill ya if ya mess thus up fer us." Another fist. More blood.

I licked my bleeding lip, "And I apologized. There was nothing I could do."

"Liar!" she yelled and punched me a good one. I fell back off the chair and to the floor. My bound hands chaffed behind my back as I tugged them instinctively to wipe the blood off my face. I licked my lips. I turned my head to look at Jessie pulling her gaze to mine so we had our eyes locked. I poured my anger, my frustration, my _hunger _into that stare. Jessie paled and took a step back.

"Miguel and Pakshi said that the egg was in reach," Annabel stated cocking her blonde head in Benjamin's lap, "But you left it there. Why?" I heard Miguel and Pakshi shift nervously while the rest of the _Company_ watched me intently waiting for my answer. I silently cursed human kinds idiocy.

"Because it wasn't the egg," I replied, "It was a fake."

"What?" Miguel squeaked.

"We saw it plain as day!" Pakshi insisted, "It was red with gold and-"

"Fake," I interrupted, "If you would had looked you would have seen something amiss."

"And what was wrong, Precious?" Benjamin asked leaning forward with his hands crossed. He was smiling. My eyes fluttered. Did he find this interesting?

"The letter was wrong, Boss," I said watching Benjamin carefully, "It was a _M_ not a _W." _

They regarded me silently. Taking in my words as they probed my face for any deception. It held none cause I could not lie. Not to Boss._  
_

"Wut?" Fred growled and looked across the room to Benjamin, "Wut do we do no'?"

Benjamin was silent as Carver spoke, "I think it would be of our best interest to get Henry out of jail first, yes?" he smiled, "Than find our friends who took whats ours; right Boss?"

Benjamin laughed, "How intriguing! I can't believe they took the prize right from under our noses!" His laugh left the entire warehouse silent. I watched him in confusion. Why is he laughing? Why wasn't he angry? Why did he seem so...excited?

Benjamin calmed down and his blue eyes turned cold cobalt. "I want Henry out by dawn. Than Fred, I want you to send your boys around town. Have them ask questions, listen to any rumors for someone retelling their heroic tale about taking the egg."

"Aye, Boss,"

"Carver I want you to stay with the Duke," he stated thumbing his chin, "Keep an ear out for any details on the egg. If you can, get on the investigative force."

Carver bowed his red head.

"Jess, I need to discuss with you another important matter,"

Jessie's pale face nodded, "A-aye, Boss." His eyes turned to me.

"I want you to await for my orders, Precious. Your going to have a big part in getting our prize back,"

I bowed my head, "Yes, Boss." Two hands caught the sides of my face. My eyes widened as I pulled up to meet the smiling face of Benjamin.

"I knew you'd bring me good luck, Precious." he whispered and kissed my forehead. My withered heart jumped to my throat as a blush crossed my face.

_Boss, _my mind whispered softly. This was a completely different feeling compared to that male demon. That male touch left me shaking. Made my skin stretched and itchy. Breathless even. He made my heart quicken to the point i thought it was going to stop from exhaustion. My stomach turn and clench with a weird feeling of need.

Boss. Boss was different. I wanted him. I wanted to hug him and kiss him and lock him away so no one else can have him. Like a child with their favorite toy. I wanted to keep Boss..._forever_. I wanted his soul _forever_

I looked up at Benjamin star struck. _  
_

"Take care of her boys," Benjamin said untying my hands, "And get her some of her favorite biscuits."

"A-aye Boss," Pakshi and Miguel replied helping me to my feet. I pushed them away when they tried to help to the door. Wiping my lips I exited through the door on my own.

"Sorry, Prez," Pakshi apologized.

"_Lo siento,_" (I'm sorry) Miguel mumbled, "We didn't mean to get you in trouble, Prez."

I looked at them. I couldn't blame for being...human.

"It's alright," I assured and looked away.

That demon. He tricked me and I want to know why. Why was he there? Why did he need the _Mar Rojo Huevo_? Who was his master?

So many questions and no answers.

"Boss!" a voice cried out. I turned to see a dark skinned Indian teen come running at us at full speed.

"Umang?" Pakshi exclaimed. The teen came to a stop bending over panting in exhaustion. He smiled cheekily up at me his dark brown eyes twinkling. His face was long and angular with three long scars running down the left from the tips of his hair to his collar bone. He ran a scarred hand through is black locks as he shuffled on his feet.

"How was the meeting with the President?" he asked with a grin, "Man I wish I could to met him someday."

Pakshi knocked him over the head. "Cheeky kid,"

"~ow!"

"You're to green to meet the big guy, _pequeno,_" Miquel said slapping the Umang on the back.

"Hey!" he pouted rubbing his shoulder, "I've been working under Boss for 2 years. I think I've grown a little."

"By this much, _amigo,_" Miguel pinched his index finger and thumb together. Umang turned red in anger and began cursing at the two. I sighed, touching my forehead.

I touched Umang's head giving it a little ruffle, "Don't worry," Few people know about the true Benjamin and even fewer seen him. He's that cautious of a man. "You've grown."

Umang looked up at me with admiration, "Boss-" he pulled back startled, "What happened to your face?" he glowered his dark eyes turning cold, "Who hurt our girl?"

Pakshi and Miguel went silent as I touched my face softly. It was barely healed and still sore. I licked my bottom lip. If it was taking this much time to heal a small cut, what would happen if i got severely injured?

I needed substance. Soon.

"Don't worry about it," I assured the teen. He narrowed his eyes like he didn't believe me but i just waved him off. "Did you come here for something?"

His face light up in remembrance. "Oh! This came for you Boss. It's addressed to you. Louis found it pinned on the door with this knife." He handed over both the neatly folded parchment and utensil in my hand. The knife was a sharp dagger its hilt woven in gold thread with a elegant red tassel tied on the grip guard. The blade was embroidered with ivory and cursive words imprinted along the sharpened edge:

_**Infidelis est qui dicit valle cum per tenebras.**_

"What does it say, Prez?" Pakshi questioned leaning over my shoulder. I ignored him._ **  
**_

_'Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens', _it read. I paused, _what could it mean? _

"Is it spanish?" Umang nudged Miguel.

"_No, no espanol_," he replied.

"It's Latin," I muttered and pulled open the letter.

_**To my precious soul,** _

I inwardly and outwardly twitched.

"Oh my Lord almighty! Its a love letter!" Miguel hissed in awe, "To our own _bella fria_. _Un pretendiente_!" (A suitor!)

"For Boss!"

"No way!"

_**I could not forget how perfectly sync our bodies moved together. The movement of your hips, the part of your lips, or the burning in your eyes. **_

"Prez, did you-? I thought you-? With a man?"

"I thought Boss was celibate?"

Miguel and Pakshi both hit Umang.

"~ow!"

**_I wish to continue our _**_sensual_**_ dance tomorrow afternoon. _**

**_At the Eternal Cathedral of God._**

**_I eagerly await your arrival.  
_**

"Well that's a strange place to have se-" Umang recoiled backwards holding his face. I glared and pulled back my fist.

"Whose this mysterious suitor, Prez?" Miguel asked completely ignoring the cries of pain from the teen.

"Yeah," Pakshi inquired after, "And I didn't take you for the religious sort."

"`Oh, I'm very religiously devoted," I replied with a wicked smile. They gulped and stepped back nervously.

"Are you going to go?" Umang nasally questioned holding his bleeding nose.

"Well," I grinned, "They took all this effort to give me this fancy invitation. How could I refuse such kindness?"

"What about Boss?" Miguel asked, "Didn't he say to stay put?"

"It'll be okay. Beside, I'm just going to church." I said and left it at that. I walked away heading back to my home with new thoughts and questions whirling my mind. It had to be him. Only he could be so cocky to send such a degrading letter. My eyes glowed red as I grinned.

If he wanted to play, so be it. I'd play his game for now. Just until i could find his angle than I'd bring him _down_. I looked back at the letter glaring at the cursive words that stared mockingly up at me. Though, I did have one question.

I glanced at the closing signature.

Who in the Great Lord's domain was _Micheal_?

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

***magenta? Okay okay so Sebastian's eyes are RED but-but when he's in his human form there sorta a dull reddish brown purpley color. I tried to come up with what the color was but all i got was dark magenta? If there is a smarter wiser kuroshitsuji fan who knows better? If that's you~! PLEASE tell me what color im looking for! :3  
**

**...oops i think i just gave away the twist about who Sebastian is...my bad... :)  
**

_Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens_** ~ is a quote by J. R R Tolkien  
**

**Yeah! I got it done! Sorry its a bit shorter than the last chapter...I was actually having a hard time writing it, cause i didn't get much feed back from the last chapter. I was spiraling into a author's depression BUT than I woke up today, got on my email, and BANG I got a review from InterceptionSunset and a anonymous review. I was so happy xDD I was like HELL YES! I'm not a failure! So i continued with new inspiration! Thanks you two! You made me extremely HAPPY!**

** and than my favorite authors put on new chapters:  
**

**My Soul To Steal by _Atama Ga Kuru Teru_**

**Tabby Cat by _EvilVampireDucky_**

**(both Sebastian stories!)  
**

**You should totally read their stories! :3 there good reads!  
**

**ah~ It's good to have a best friend. My sorta editor (meaning:_ 'when he feels like reading my stories and commenting on them'_ editor) had me laughing so hard a couple of days ago. He was reading my stories in funny accents. Precious was a southern bell and Jessie was a french/irish accented manly napoleon bonaparte and Pakshi sounded like Apu from the Simpsons. It was...hilarious...so funny. Well thats my rant for the day! :33  
**

**I'm tired now...i think I'll go to bed. :)  
**

**...after i do the dishes... T^T  
**

**Please _REVIEW_ and give me more wonderful inspiration!  
**

**love,  
**

**kat  
**

**;3  
**


End file.
